[unreadable] During organogenesis, many complex cellular processes must be coordinated for organs to form properly. These include cell migration, the establishment of cell polarity, proliferation and differentiation. I have begun to examine the molecular and cellular pathways that lead to the polarization of organ primordia using the C. elegans gonad as a model system. The powerful genetics of C. elegans and the accessibility of the gonad make it an attractive system for the study of organogenesis. The gonads of XX and XO worms form from an identical symmetric primordium. The hermaphrodite gonad retains this symmetry. However, cell migration and changes in cell polarity in the male gonad establish an asymmetrical primordium at the early stages of gonad development. Previous mutagenesis screens in the lab have identified three mutations that result in male-specific gonadal phenotypes. Using genetic, molecular, and cell biological techniques, I will characterize these genes to understand how the sex-determination pathway controls the establishment of male-specific polarity. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]